


Antonio & Kobii

by sheltie1987



Category: Majisuka Gakuen, NMB48
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: Antonio and Kobii fluff piece.
Relationships: Antonio | Yamamoto Sayaka/Coby
Kudos: 5





	Antonio & Kobii

**Antonio & Kobii**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Majisuka Gakuen, AKB48 or NMB48 at all_

* * *

**A/N: so here’s my third story that’s in the similar vein of my other two; Peace & Paru and Otabe & Salt. This is set in the 4th season of the series. I wasn’t actually planning on doing this one. But as I laid in bed one night the idea came to me.**

* * *

Antonio stood there leaning on the rail on top of the roof of Gekioko High School. She wasn’t thinking of anything particular. She was so lost in the void that she didn’t notice someone approaching til they wrapped their arms around her.

This made her jolt and tense for a second then realized who it was. Her whole body relaxed as she slightly leaned into the embrace.

“Isn’t this supposed to be the other way around” she commented.

“It is, but doesn’t mean I don't like it.”

Antonio smiled as she turned around in the arms of one Kobii. A smile was painted across her face.

Now Antonio could tell every one of Kobii’s smiles apart. There were smiles that she used when she disciplined their subordinates, there were some when she was in a fight. But the smiles Antonio most enjoyed seeing on Kobii’s face were the smiles that were aimed specifically at her. Those smiles were special since they spoke volumes. Antonio knew what it meant.

No one else could tell Kobii’s smiles apart since to them they all looked the same.

“We shouldn’t” Antonio said as Kobii leaned in.

“Don’t worry. I made sure to tell everyone to keep away from the roof or else they’d face my displeasure” Kobii said.

“Oh” Antonio said.

Kobii smiled and leaned in and kissed Antonio. Antonio kissed back. They made out keeping their lips pressed against one another til they needed to breath. They broke apart, breathing hard. Antonio placed her forehead on on Kobii’s forehead.

“Will you be able to come over tonight?” Antonio asked.

“Yes” Kobii said.

Antonio smiled.

/Scene Break/

Antonio was doing her best to clean up her place before Kobii came. She usually didn’t care about the state of her place, but when it came to Kobii she felt she should present her best.

There was a knock on the door and Antonio answered to find Kobii standing there with a sad expression on her face. In her hands were bags.

“Hi, Antonio” Kobii greeted.

“Kobii, what’s wrong?” Antonio asked as she guided her girlfriend inside.

They sat on the couch and Kobii wrapped her arms around Antonio and began to cry. Antonio was a bit stunned since Kobii wasn’t one for tears. Not because it wasn’t cool to cry or that since they’re yankees that crying is beneath them. Just Kobii didn’t look like one who’d show that kind of emotion so openly.

Soon Kobii’s tears subsided and she hiccupped a bit.

“Sorry for crying like that” she apologized.

Antonio shook her head as she helped dry Kobii’s eyes.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for Kobii” she said, “now tell me what happened?”

“My dad, my dad. He just up and left. The apartment is locked up. My stuff was all packed and left outside the door. There was a note on the door from my dad. He just said he’d be gone for a while and to take care of myself” Kobii said as a fresh wave of tears pricked her eyes.

Antonio held Kobii. She knew that her dad was Kobii’s living parent. Her mother died when she was young.

“Antonio, can I-”

“Of course you can. Stay as long as you want Kobii” Antonio said with great earnestness.

“Thank you, Antonio” Kobii said softly.

“Anything for you, Kobii” Antonio murmured.

She took Kobii’s hand and kissed her girlfriend’s knuckles.

Kobii smiled and that brightened Antonio’s heart since a smile suited Kobii’s face so much than anything else.

“Are hungry?” Antonio asked.

“I could use some food” Kobii said.

Antonio nodded and gently released Kobii and got up. She headed to the kitchen to see what she had. Thankfully she was stock with food. Some days she had very little. She busied herself about the kitchen to make dinner for herself and Kobii.

“Time to eat” Antonio called.

Kobii got up and took her seat at the table. They ate without much small talk. They didn’t need it. They knew one another so well that it was comfortable to not speak. Antonio cleared the plates and they went to the living room and watched some TV til it was time for bed.

Antonio let Kobii bath first. She then cleaned herself up after that and the two got into bed. They were used to sharing a bed after the first few times Kobii stayed over. The couch wasn’t comfortable at all. It was just tolerable when it came to sitting. So sleeping on it was impossible.

They laid there Kobii resting her head on Antonio’s shoulder with Antonio having an arm wrapped around Kobii’s waist. There was silence that hung just before sleep took them. But just as it was about to taking them into its clutches Kobii spoke.

“I, I, I love you, Sayaka” Kobii murmured.

Antonio felt her heart leap as she heard these words. They hit her harder than any punch or kick she’s received in a fight. Maybe it was the declaration that struck her or perhaps it was the use of her real name, not her yankee one that made her heart ecstatic. They didn’t use their real names often, except in private.

“Sayaka?” Kobii called with some worry in her voice. She was afraid she might’ve overstepped her bounds. Sure they had deep feelings for one another, but never expressed them in words. As yankees words weren’t their strong suit especially when you have a pair of good fists to do the talking for you.

“I love you too, Miyuki” Sayaka said finally.

Miyuki smiled hearing this. She moved her head off Sayaka’s shoulder and with ease that came from much practice found Sayaka’s lips with her own. Sayaka kissed Miyuki back and felt this kiss tasted much sweeter than the ones before it. Maybe it was their feelings now finally exposed made it much better. She wasn't too sure, but she wasn't going to let it end. She rolled over so she was on top of Miyuki sneaking her arms under and around Miyuki’s waist, pulling her tighter to her body. They made out in a hot feverish passion shifting their positions, trading off who’d be on top, til they needed air. They were both panting hard, their cheeks red from their exertions.

Miyuki made a move to get off of Sayaka, but Sayaka wrapped her arms around Miyuki’s waist, pressing her close to her own body.

“Stay here” Sayaka muttered softly.

“You’ll hold me, all night” Miyuki said.

“I will” Sayaka said.

Miyuki smiled though Sayaka could barely make it out in the dark. Miyuki gently put her body weight onto Sayaka and she loosened her grip slightly so not to make her girlfriend uncomfortable. They fell asleep in a warm blissful embrace.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: this one was trickier to write since I didn’t have a plan for it and what I got initially was very little unlike with the others. I needed to really work on this one unlike the other two. Hope it came out alright. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
